Die Beraterin
Der Große Nagus Zek wird abgesetzt und Brunt übernimmt dessen Amtsgeschäfte. Quark, Rom, Nog, Leeta, Zek und Ishka versuchen jedoch ihn wieder einsetzen zu lassen. Dazu muss Quark sich zu einer Frau umoperieren lassen. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog [[Datei:Quark und Aluura.jpg|thumb|left|Quark überreicht Aluura eine Kopie von Oo-mox für Spaß und Profit]] Quark steht in seiner Bar und unterhält sich mit einem Dabo-Mädchen namens Aluura. Quark lobt sie und sagt ihr, dass er von ihr wirklich beeindruckt ist. In all den Jahren hatte er keinen Angestellten, der einen so ausgezeichneteten Leistungsbericht vorzuweisen hat wie sie. Sie arbeitet zwar erst seit drei Monaten für Quark, aber in der Zeit gab es keine einzige Beschwerde über Aluura. Außerdem hat sie keinen Drink verschüttet, keine Bestellungen verwechselt und auch ihre Rechnungen waren stets korrekt. Außerdem lächelt sie immer freundlich. Quark sagt, dass jedermann Aluura liebt, da sie zu jedem nett ist, außer zu ihm. Aluura erwidert, dass sie doch stets nett zu Quark war, der meint jedoch, dass sie noch sehr viel netter sein könnte und gibt ihr ein PADD, auf dem das Buch Oo-mox für Spaß und Profit gespeichert ist. Aluura versteht natürlich sofort, worum es geht und scheint der ganzen Sache nicht abgeneigt, trotzdem droht Quark ihr indirekt mit Kündigung für den Fall, dass sie ablehnt. In dem Moment kommt Rom mit einer dringenden Nachricht herein. Es geht um ihre Mutter Ishka. Rom wollte sie am Morgen auf Ferenginar erreichen, ist aber nicht durchgekommen. Er kann im übrigen überhaupt niemanden auf dem Planeten erreichen und vermutet deswegen, dass das Dominion eine Invasion auf Ferenginar gestartet hat. Quark und Rom gehen auf die OPS, wo sie Captain Sisko von Roms Verdacht berichten. Major Kira meint jedoch, dass das Dominion wohl kaum Ferenginar eingenommen haben kann, ohne zuerst die umliegenden Systeme zu erobern. Worf meint, dass es keine Aktivitäten des Dominions in der Region gegeben hat. Trotzdem sind sich alle einig, dass etwas auf Ferenginar nicht stimmt. Just in diesem Moment bittet ein Schiff darum an der Station andocken zu können. Auf dem Schiff befinden sich laut Dax der Große Nagus Zek und Ishka. Rom ist überglücklich, dass seine Moogie nicht tot ist. thumb|Wiedersehensfreude in der Luftschleuse An der Luftschleuse begrüßt der Nagus freudig Rom und Quark. Auch Ishka kommt aus dem Schiff und Rom fällt ihr gleich um den Hals. Er wundert sich jedoch genau wie Quark darüber, dass Ishka Kleidung trägt. Quark ist in Sorge, dass einer seiner Ferengi-Kellner sie so sehen könnte. Ishka hofft jedoch, dass genau das passieren wird. Zek erklärt Quark, dass er drei Tage zuvor in die Ferengi-Verfassung für Gelegenheiten einen Zusatz hat aufnehmen lassen, der Weiblichen das Recht gewährt Kleidung zu tragen. Quark schlussfolgert, dass Weibliche, die Kleidung tragen, auch das Haus verlassen, zur Arbeit gehen und Profit machen könnten. Zek meint jedoch, dass dies ein gutes Geschäft sein könnte, da Weibliche bisher rein gar nichts zum Bruttoplanetareinkommen beigetragen haben. Er berichtet jedoch, dass in dem Moment, als voll bekleidete Weibliche auf den Straßen Ferenginars auftauchten, ein Finanzchaos ausgebrochen ist. Es gab so viele Transaktionen in der Allianz, dass das planetare Kommunikationsnetz ausfiel. Quark wundert sich allerdings, dass Zek sich nicht in seiner Heimat aufhält, obwohl der Planet in Schwierigkeiten zu stecken scheint. Zek klärt ihn allerdings darüber auf, dass er als Nagus abgesetzt wurde und Brunt seinen Posten kommissarisch übernommen hat. Die FCA beschließt erst in drei Tagen darüber, ob sie ihn auch als Nagus einsetzen will und Zek hat vor, die Zeit zu nutzen und sein Imperium bis dahin zurückerobern. Akt I: 432 Subraumgespräche thumb|leftQuark, Zek, Ishka und Maihar'du betreten Quarks Quartier und Zek erklärt es sofort zum Hauptquartier der einzig legitimen Regierung von Ferenginar. Zek stellt den anderen seinen Plan vor, wie er er die Einsetzung Brunts als Großen Nagus verhindern will. Er hat vor alle FCA-Kommissare zu kontakten und sie zu einem Treffen auf die Station einzuladen, das von Ishka geleitet werden soll. Zek denkt, dass Ishkas umfangreiches Finanzwissen den Kommissaren beweisen wird, dass seine Reformen der erste Schritt auf dem Weg zu einer blühenderen Ferengi-Wirtschaft sein werden. Als Folge dessen erhofft Zek sich, dass die Kommissare ihn wieder als Großen Nagus einsetzen. Ishka geht sogar soweit, zu behaupten, dass eine Weibliche eines Tages Großer Nagus wird. Davon ist allerdings selbst Zek überrascht. In dem Moment kommt Rom mit Leeta und Nog herein und stellt beide dem Nagus vor. Danach weist der Nagus Quark und Rom an, im Quartier Platz zu schaffen, damit die drei Subraum-Transceiver aufgestellt werden können, die Nog derweil von Zeks Schiff holen soll. thumb|Quark, Rom und Nog kontakten alle 432 FCA-Kommissare Quark, Rom und Nog kontakten nacheinander alle 432 FCA-Kommissare und versuchen sie im Namen des Großen Nagus Zek nach Deep Space 9 einzuladen. Die Kontaktierten sind von Zeks Reformen jedoch wenig begeistert und so verweigern alle bis auf einen ihre Teilnahme an dem Treffen. Die drei treffen sich mit Zek im Quark's. Zek kann nicht glauben, dass nur ein einziger Kommissar zugesagt hat. Rom schlägt vor, es vielleicht noch einmal zu versuchen, Zek ist jedoch wütend, schließlich hat er doch jedem einzelnen der Kommissare dazu verholfen, ein Vermögen zu verdienen. Ishka sieht dagegen auch etwas Positives, schließlich ist der einzige Kommissar, der sein Kommen zugesagt hat, ein sehr einflussreicher und mächtiger Mann namens Nilva. Nilva ist außerdem der Präsident von Slug-o-Cola. Rom erwähnt bei dieser Gelegenheit, dass Slug-o-Cola seinen Werbeslogan seit 300 Jahren nicht verändert hat. Darauf stimmen alle zusammen den Jingle:"Trink Slug-o-Cola, die schleimigste Cola in der Galaxie", an. Ishka meint, dass sie Nilva vielleicht überzeugen könnte, woraufhin andere Kommissare ihm folgen würden. Gerade als alle wieder etwas Hoffnung schöpfen, betritt Brunt mit seinem Diener Uri'lash die Bar. Akt II: Streit thumb|Der stellvertretende Große Nagus Brunt betritt die Bar Quark geht auf Brunt zu. Dieser bestellt ein Eelwasser ohne Eis. Die beiden stummen hupyrianischen Diener gucken sich grimmig an und verschränken dann ihre Arme. Brunt findet es ekelhaft, dass Ishka Kleider trägt und fragt, ob ihr nicht jemand mitteilen kann, dass sie ihre Kleider ausziehen soll. Ishka meint allerdings, dass dies die Zukunft sei und er sich schon einmal daran gewöhnen solle. Rom meint, dass Brunt wohl kaum hier ist, um in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, wie man Ishka zusammen aus den Fängen des Dominions gerettet hat. Brunt bestätigt dies und meint, dass er es amüsant findet, dass Ishkas Rettung der erste Schritt auf seinem Weg war, Großer Nagus zu werden. Zek bereut, dass er Brunt seinen alten Posten zurückgegeben hat, worauf dieser erklärt, dass er sich durch Bestechungen in eine wunderbare Machtposition bringen konnte und nun in der Lage ist Zek zu vernichten. In dem Moment bringt Quark Brunt das bestellte Eelwasser, was dieser aber nun nicht mehr haben will. Stattdessen verlangt Brunt eine Slug-o-Cola. Aber auch dies überlegt er sich schnell wieder anders, da er lieber auf Nilva warten will, der seinen neuen Großen Nagus, seiner Meinung nach bestimmt mit ausreichend Slug-o-Cola versorgen wird. Rom fragt sich, woher Brunt eigentlich weiß, dass Nilva kommt, Brunt erwidert jedoch nur, dass Wissen sein Geschäft ist. In dem Moment reicht es Quark und er schmeißt Brunt aus seiner Bar. Dieser droht zum Abschied damit, dass er sie alle an den Bettelstab bringen wird und verlässt dann zusammen mit Uri'Lash die Bar. Die anderen sind stolz auf Quark, doch dieser kann nicht fassen, dass er gerade den stellvertretenden Großen Nagus aus seiner Bar geworfen hat. thumb|Quark liegt deprimiert in Roms Quartier Später stattet Ishka Quark, der deprimiert in Roms Quartier auf der Couch liegt, einen Besuch ab. Ishka fängt an von früher zu erzählen, doch Quark will lieber allein sein. Ishka meint, dass Quark zu Zek in die Bar gehen sollte, da dieser dort auf ihn wartet, damit die beiden zusammen Tongo spielen können. Doch Quark meint, er habe andere Sorgen, da er kurz vor der Verbannung aus der Ferengi-Allianz steht. Ishka meint, dass sie Hunger hat und sie möchte gerne ein paar Rohrmaden. Quark fragt sich zwar, wie sie in einem solchen Moment ans Essen denken kann, gibt ihr jedoch ein Glas mit kleingehackten Rohrmaden. Als Ishka meint, dass sie jedoch frische Rohrmaden meinte, reicht es Quark endgültig. Er wirft Ishka vor, dass sie Schuld an der ganzen Misere habe und dies außerdem schon alles von langer Hand geplant hätte. Quark meint außerdem, Ishka hätte Zek beeinflusst und manipuliert und ihm eingeredet, dass Ferengi-Männer und -Frauen gleiche Rechte haben sollten. Damit hat sie nach Quarks Meinung ihrer aller Leben ruiniert. Jetzt beginnen die beiden, richtig zu streiten. Quark will, dass wieder alles so ist wie früher, und Ishka schlägt vor, dass er ja noch immer auf Brunts Seite wechseln könne. Dann meint Quark, dass Zek nichts weiter als eine Marionette sei, die von Ishka gesteuert wird und dass Ishka das schlimmste ist, was ihm, Zek und überhaupt der ganzen Ferengi-Allianz je passiert ist. Ishka brüllt zurück, dass Quark eventuell recht haben könnte, sie dafür aber nicht eine so erbärmliche, jämmerliche, selbstsüchtige, rückgratlose Abart eines Sohnes sei. Sie meint Quark solle sich schämen. Gerade, als sie noch einmal ansetzen will, um Quark weiter zu beschimpfen, fällt sie rücklings auf den Boden und verliert das Bewusstsein. Quark beugt sich sofort zu seiner Moogie herunter und hält ihre Hand... thumb|Dr. Bashir bestätigt Zeks Verdacht Quark, Rom, Zek und Mai'Hardu sitzen auf der Krankenstation. Zek hofft für sich und für alle anderen, aber besonders für Quark, dass Ishka wieder gesund wird. Quark, der den anderen offensichtlich den Grund für Ishkas Zusammenbruch vorenthalten hat, fragt Zek, was er denn getan haben soll. Zek meint, dass er sich das auch schon die ganze Zeit fragt, jedoch irgendetwas vorgefallen sein muss. Quark meint jedoch, dass er Ishka nur ein paar Rohrmaden gegeben hat und sie dann kollabiert ist. Rom fragt, ob Quark wirklich nichts getan hat, was sie verärgert haben könnte, doch Quark will nicht mehr darüber reden. Zek fragt Quark noch, ob er Gewissensbisse hat, doch Quark wiederholt nur, dass er nichts getan hat. In dem Moment kommt Doktor Bashir herein und meint, dass Ishka da aber anderer Meinung sei. Es geht ihr gut und sie wird wieder völlig gesund, sie hat jedoch ein neues Herz erhalten und wird ein paar Tage absolut Ruhe halten müssen. Außerdem wird man Quark unbedingt von ihr fernhalten müssen. Zek fragt warum, aber der Doktor weiß es auch nicht genau. Er weiß nur, dass Ishka immer und immer wieder den gleichen Satz wiederholt: "Das ist alles Quarks Schuld". Zek und Rom gucken Quark vorwurfsvoll an, doch der erwidert nur, dass er sich fragt, was sie damit wohl meinen könnte. Offensichtlich kauft ihm das jedoch keiner der beiden mehr ab... thumb|Zek will auf Brunt losgehen Zurück im Quark's sitzen die drei Ferengi an der Theke und Quark beichtet ihnen, was zwischen ihm und Ishka vorgefallen ist. Er meint, die beiden streiten öfter und das sei ihre Art Liebe zu zeigen. Zek meint nur, dass das schlimmste, was der Ferengiallianz je widerfahren ist, Quark sei. Quark sagt, dass es ihm leid tut und Rom meint, dass man Nilva Bescheid sagen sollte, dass das Treffen verschoben werden muss, worauf Zek meint, dass das Treffen nicht verschoben werden kann, da die FCA Brunt bereits in zwei Tagen im Amt bestätigen will. An dieser Stelle meldet sich wieder einmal Brunt zu Wort, der dem Gespräch schon eine Zeit lang gelauscht zu haben scheint. Er meint, das Einzige, was die anderen jetzt tun könnten, sei auf ihre Knie zu fallen und um Gnade zu winseln. Zek meint jedoch, dass es Brunt sein wird, der auf die Knie fällt und um Gnade winselt, wenn Zek mit ihm fertig ist. Brunt sieht das etwas anders, behauptet aber, auf alle Fälle erleichtert zu sein, dass es Ishka bald wieder besser geht. Dann erwähnt er, dass Nilva am Abend eintreffen wird und eine brillante Ferengi-Weibliche erwarten wird. Er fragt, ob die Anwesenden außer Ishka denn noch eine andere brillante Weibliche kennen würden? Da reicht es Zek und er versucht auf Brunt loszugehen, wird jedoch von Maihar'du zurückgehalten. Brunt findet Zeks Ausbruch jedoch erbärmlich und bezeichnet Zek als Kneipenraufbold. Dann verlassen er und Uri'Lash die Bar. Die Ferengi überlegen, dass Leeta sich vielleicht mit Nilva treffen könnte, immerhin macht sie Roms Finanzen, aber Brunt meint, dass Nilva eine Ferengi-Weibliche erwarte, weswegen dies nicht funktionieren würde. Quark meint, dass man nie rechtzeitig eine andere Weibliche herschaffen kann und Rom meint, dass sie dann wohl alle verloren sind. Zek stimmt dem allerdings nicht zu und meint, dass man nicht verloren ist. Ishka würde an ihrer Stelle auch nicht aufgeben und wenn sie keine andere Weibliche finden würde, dann würde Ishka sich eben eine machen. Quark fragt sich, ob Zek an ein Hologramm gedacht hat, doch Zek meint, dass Quark die Weibliche sein soll, die sie suchen. Akt III: Lumba thumb|Quark betrachtet seinen neuen Körper thumb|Rom führt Quark vor, wie eine Frau sitzt In Roms Quartier sitzen ein plastisch veränderter Quark, sowie Zek, Rom, Leeta und Maihar'du. Quark ist jetzt eine Frau. Rom lobt die Arbeit von Dr. Bashir und Leeta meint, dass es bestimmt ein äußerst kompliziertes Verfahren gewesen ist. Quark fragt, wie er aussieht, und Rom und Leeta sagen ihm, dass er gut aussieht. Zek stört jedoch die männliche Stimme und Quark meint, dass er sich anstrengen wird. Dann verlangt er einen Spiegel, betrachtet sich darin und schreit auf. Er findet seine Hüften zu breit. Leeta schiebt die Reaktion jedoch auf die Hormone. Zek reicht es und er möchte zum geschäftlichen Teil kommen. Er gibt Quark die Notizen, die Ishka sich für das bevorstehende Treffen gemacht hat und sagt, dass Quark sie sorgfältig studieren soll. Quark liest sich die gesammelten Informationen durch und jammert, dass er sich all die Fakten und Zahlen nicht merken kann, doch Zek ist der Meinung, dass es sicher nicht lange dauern wird, bis er seine Darbietung einstudiert hat. Leeta merkt bei der Gelegenheit an, dass Quark auch seinen Gang verbessern sollte. Rom macht ihm vor, wie er laufen und sitzen sollte, worauf Quark meint, dass Rom vielleicht besser seinen Part übernehmen sollte. Quark will Rom zu Dr. Bashir bringen, Zek meint jedoch, dass Rom vielleicht die bessere Frau wäre, Quark aber mehr Ahnung von Finanzen hat, worauf Quark anmerkt, dass Roms Dummheit ihn wieder einmal gerettet hat. Dann macht Quark sich selber Mut und meint, dass er es schaffen kann. Leeta gefallt Quarks Gang noch immer nicht, worauf Quark meint, dass er das Treffen dann eben im Sitzen abhält. Zek ist jedoch der Meinung, dass Quark seine Sache gut macht. Er fängt sogar an Quark Komplimente zu machen und ihm den Oberschenkel zu streicheln, was Quark gar nicht gefällt. In dem Moment platzt Nog ins Quartier. Nilva ist auf der Station eingetroffen und zwar einen Tag zu früh. Quark sagt sofort, dass er noch nicht soweit ist, um sich mit Nilva zu treffen. Zek trägt Nog auf, Nilva zu seinem Quartier zu geleiten und ihm mitzuteilen, dass Zek sich am Abend mit ihm zum Essen treffen wird. Falls er nach Ishka fragt, soll Rom ihm mitteilen, dass Ishka krank ist, Nilva sich dafür morgen aber mit einer anderen Finanzberaterin von Zek treffen wird, die Lumba heißt. Nog verlässt das Quartier und Zek wendet sich Quark zu. Er soll sofort damit beginnen, die Notizen auswendig zu lernen. Die anderen merken an, dass Quark außerdem seinen Gang und seine Sitzweise verbessern muss und natürlich seine Stimme. Dann sagt Zek Quark noch, dass er bezaubernde Augen hat. Akt IV: Nilvas Ankunft thumb|"Hier, nehmen Sie eine Slug-o-Cola!" Eine Luftschleuse öffnet sich und Nilva tritt heraus. Nog will ihn Willkommen heißen, aber Nilva streckt Nog sofort eine Flasche Slug-o-Cola entgegen. Nilva fragt Nog, ob er überhaupt Slug-o-Cola trinke und Nog antwortet, dass er natürlich die schleimigste Cola der Galaxie trinkt. Dann verlangt Nilva zu Zek geführt zu werden. Nog will sofort einwenden, was Zek ihm aufgetragen hat, doch Nilva will davon nichts hören und läuft los. Nog schafft es kaum Schritt zu halten und fragt ihn unterwegs, ob er sich nicht lieber in seinem Quartier frisch machen möchte, doch Nilva will unbedingt die weibliche Finanzberaterin sehen. Als Nilva um die nächste Ecke des Korridors biegt, steht er plötzlich vor Brunt. Nilva begrüßt Brunt und küsst das Zepter des Großen Nagus. Brunt fragt Nilva, ob er nach seinem Treffen mit Zek Zeit für ihn hätte, was Nilva bejaht. Als Nilva meint, dass er sich jedoch zuerst mit Ishka treffen möchte, klärt Brunt Nilva darüber auf, dass Ishka auf der Krankenstation liegt. Nog wendet jedoch sofort ein, dass Nilva sich deshalb auch mit einer anderen Finanzberaterin von Zek, namens Lumba, treffen wird. Brunt ist erstaunt. Ihm war nicht bekannt, dass sich zwei Ferengi-Weibliche auf der Station aufhalten. Nilva ist begeistert und möchte Lumba sofort treffen, worauf Nog ihn wiederum fragt, ob er nicht zuerst sein Quartier sehen möchte. Nilva verneint dies, rennt los und lässt einen verdutzten Brunt zurück. thumb|Nilva lädt Lumba zum Essen ein In Roms Quartier präsentiert Quark den anderen seine Fortschritte beim Gehen, Sitzen und Sprechen. Ihn stören jedoch seine Ohrringe, worauf Rom antwortet, dass eine Weibliche ohne Ohrringe nicht komplett ist. Quark ist erschöpft und möchte zu Bett gehen, als es an der Tür klingelt. Nilva und Nog stehen vor der Tür und Nilva begrüßt Zek wie einen alten Freund, bevor Nilva beginnt an alle anderen Flaschen mit Slug-o-Cola zu verteilen. Nog versucht Zek zu erklären, dass Nilva ihn unbedingt sofort sehen wollte und er dies nicht verhindern konnte. Dann erblickt Nilva Quark alias Lumba und ist sofort begeistert davon, dass sie Kleidung trägt. Er wendet sich Zek zu und sagt, dass Zek entweder zu viel Käfertabak geschnupft hat oder der größte Visionär sei, der je an der Spitze des Handelsturms gestanden hat. Zek schlägt vor, dass man am Abend zusammen essen gehen sollte, bevor Nilva sich morgen dann mit Lumba trifft. Nilva wendet jedoch ein, dass dies nicht geht, da er schon morgen, wegen einer Aktionärsversammlung, nach Ferenginar zurückkehren muss. Da kommt Nilva die Idee, dass er ja mit Lumba essen gehen könnte. Auf Zeks Frage, ob es ihm nicht unangenehm sein würde mit einer bekleideten Weiblichen zusammen in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen zu werden, wendet er ein, dass er und Zek zusammen schon soviel Latinum verdient haben, dass es ihm das wert sei. Dann meint er noch, dass Lumba so gut sein sollte, wie Zek behauptet, sonst müsse er sie höchstpersönlich liquidieren, worauf Nilva in Gelächter ausbricht. Daraufhin bietet er Quark seinen Arm an, worauf Quark sich, etwas unbeholfen, unterhakt und beide zusammen das Quartier verlassen. Rom wünscht den beiden noch viel Spaß. thumb|left|Lumba erläutert Nilva im Quark's die Visionen von Ishka... thumb|...und wird dabei von den anderen belauscht Im Quark's angekommen, suchen die beiden sich einen Platz an einem der Tische aus. Ein Kellner kommt hinzu und Nilva bestellt zwei Schneckensteaks, leicht angebraten. Dann fragt er Quark, ob er sich mit der Kleidung nicht als Abweichlerin fühlt. Quark antwortet, dass er unter all der Kleidung doch ein splitterfasernacktes Wesen sei. Danach kommt Nilva zum Geschäftlichen und fragt Quark, warum es ihn denn nun reicher machen würde, wenn Weibliche Kleidung tragen dürften. Quark beginnt damit Nilva von den Visionen seiner Mutter zu überzeugen, während die beiden von der zweiten Ebene aus von Zek, Rom, Nog, Leeta und Maihar'du beobachtet und belauscht werden. Nach einiger Zeit fasst Nilva zusammen, was Quark ihm zuvor erklärt hat. Weibliche, die Kleider tragen, tragen auch Taschen, die sie mit Latinum füllen wollen. Wenn sie dafür arbeiten gehen würden, dann würde Ferenginar auf einen Schlag zugleich seine Arbeitskraft und seine Konsumentenzahl gleichzeitig erhöhen. Danach legt Quark noch einen drauf: Er spricht Nilva darauf an, dass der Verkauf von Slug-o-Cola in letzter Zeit schwach geworden ist, er aber weiß, wie man den Verkauf um 50 bis 60 Prozent steigern könnte. Nilva soll auf den weiblichen Konsumenten abzielen. Die schleimigste Cola der Galaxie sei für weibliche Kunden nicht ansprechend genug. Er schlägt einen neuen Werbeslogan vor, der "Trink Slug-o-Cola und die flaschengrüne Färbung deiner reizenden Zähne verschwindet nie wieder", lauten soll. Nilva ist begeistert und meint, dass es nun Zeit für das Dessert sei. Quark willigt ein, merkt jedoch schnell, dass Nilva anderes im Sinn hat als ein Dessert, als er meint, dass die beiden dafür in sein Quartier gehen werden. Akt V: Hormone thumb|left|Nilva hat Lumba endlich erwischt thumb|Lumba tritt den ultimativen Beweis an In Nilvas Quartier angekommen, gesteht Nilva Quark, dass er sich nie hätte vorstellen können, dass er eine bekleidete Weibliche so aufreizend finden könnte und reißt Quark die Jacke vom Leib. Nilva ist froh, dass die beiden nun endlich allein sind. Quark zieht sich derweil die Schuhe aus. Als Nilva zu aufdringlich wird, beginnen die beiden sich um einen großen Tisch zu jagen. Nilva gesteht Quark, dass seine Ohren für Quark entflammt sind und er will, dass Quark seine Ohren anfasst, was Quark jedoch nicht möchte. Nachdem die beiden kurz in einem Nebenraum verschwinden, kommt Quark mit einem Stuhl in den Händen, den er zur Abwehr gegen Nilva nutzt, wieder heraus. Nilva meint, dass er Quark heiraten möchte, da seine Frau seine Ohren schon seit Monaten nicht mehr berührt hat. Quark erwidert, was wäre, wenn er Nilva gesteht, dass er Slug-o-Cola hasst, doch Nilva meint, das sei egal, da es ihm ebenso geht. Dann reißt Nilva Quark den Stuhl aus der Hand und versucht sich auf ihn zu stürzen, Quark kann jedoch ausweichen und flüchtet sich auf den Tisch. Als er letztendlich an einer Stange baumelnd unter der Decke hängt und von Nilva umarmt wird, betritt Brunt das Quartier. Brunt erklärt Nilva, dass die Person vor ihm keine Frau, sondern Quark, ein Mann, ist. Nilva fragt Quark, ob das stimmt, doch der dementiert sofort und fängt an Nilva zu küssen und seine Ohren zu berühren. Da Nilva sich trotzdem nicht ganz sicher ist, tritt Quark den ultimativen Beweis an: Er lüftet seine plastisch veränderten Brüste. Nilva reicht das als Beweis, aber Brunt ist noch immer der Meinung, dass dies ein Mann ist. Doch Nilva bittet Quark darum ihn zu Zek zu begleiten, da er ihm mitteilen möchte, dass er alles in seiner Macht Stehende tun wird, dass Zek wieder als Großer Nagus eingesetzt wird. Auf Brunts Frage nach dem Warum, antwortet Nilva, dass er es tue, weil es Lumbas Wille ist. Zum Abschied macht Quark noch eine Kussbewegung in Brunts Richtung, bevor die beiden das Quartier verlassen. Brunt ruft Nilva noch hinterher, dass Lumbas Name eigentlich Quark lautet. thumb|Quarks Gefühle sind völlig durcheinander Einige Zeit später, Quark ist mittlerweile seit sechs Stunden wieder ein Mann, steht Quark in seiner Bar hinter der Theke und betrachtet einen Ring, den Nilva ihm geschenkt hat, als Odo die Bar betritt. Quark fängt an von Nilva zu schwärmen. Als Odo einen Scherz über den gestrigen Abend macht, meint Quark, dass er dies lassen soll, da er empfindlich ist. Seine Hormone sind noch immer ganz durcheinander und seine Gefühle sind außerdem außer Kontrolle geraten. Als Odo fragt, ob er etwas für Quark tun kann, bittet der ihn darum, ihn einmal zu drücken. Odo stimmt widerwillig zu und tätschelt Quark sogar den Kopf. Zek, Ishka, Rom und Maihar'du betreten die Bar, was Odo dazu nutzt, sich schnellstens davon zu machen. Zek und Ishka wollen sich verabschieden, da sie nach Ferenginar zurückkehren werden. Beide sind zuversichtlich, dass die FCA Zek noch einmal zum Großen Nagus ernennen wird. Ishka dankt Quark für seinen Einsatz und Quark bittet seine Mutter um Verzeihung. Ishka meint, dass Quark hoffentlich etwas aus der Sache gelernt hat und er erwidert, dass er nun viel einfühlsamer, mitfühlender und fürsorglicher ist. Zek meint jedoch, dass das bestimmt nicht lange anhält und Quark in kürzester Zeit wieder der Alte sein wird. Zum Abschied gibt Ishka Quark noch einen Kuss. Als Zek und Ishka weg sind, kommt Aluura auf Quark zu. Sie meint, dass sie Oo-mox für Spaß und Profit gelesen hat, doch Quark will davon nichts wissen. Quark bittet sie sogar um Verzeihung und meint, dass er glücklich ist, dass so eine hübsche Angestellte für ihn arbeite. Außerdem bekommt Aluura sogar noch eine Gehaltserhöhung von zwei Streifen Latinum pro Woche. Aluura meint, dass sie das schade findet, worauf Quark ihr Gehalt sogar um drei Streifen erhöhen will. Aluura meinte jedoch, dass sie es schade findet, dass Quark kein Oo-mox mehr möchte, da sie es sehr angenehm gefunden hätte. Doch Quark reagiert auch auf dieses Geständnis abweisend. Als Aluura sich umdreht und weggeht, scheint Quark jedoch plötzlich seine Meinung zu ändern und ruft ihr hinterher, dass sie warten soll. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) genommen.}} Merchandising Video-, DVD- & Blu-ray-Veröffentlichung Filmfehler Rezeption Die Episode wurde mit dem „Spock's-Brain“-Award ausgezeichnet, einem von Autoren des Episodenführers Star Trek 101: A Practical Guide to Who, What, Where, and Why geschaffener Preis . Dieser wird den jeweils (von Fans gewählten) schlechtesten Folgen jeder Serie verliehen. Die weiteren „Preisträger“ sind TOS: Spocks Gehirn, TAS: Das Lorelei-Signal, TNG: Genesis, VOY: Die Schwelle und ENT: Dies sind die Abenteuer. Synchronisationsfehler Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Externe Links * Drehbuch zur Episode: Die Beraterin auf st-minutiae.com en:Profit and Lace (episode) es:Profit and Lace fr:Profit and Lace (épisode) nl:Profit and Lace Beraterin, Die